The Future is for the lovers
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: An os series about the Hummel-Anderson family 1. Blaine finds a little kitty in the subway. his daughter would love it 2. Blaine and his daughter Harper make some friends on the beach
1. Another little in our life

"Love I'm home" said Blaine Anderson, entering their New York apartment.

The day had been nothing short of horrendous for Blaine. Everything seemed to have gone wrong and there was nothing more that he didn't want to go home and relax with his husband and his child, little Audry.

But back home, not far from the subway, Blaine had found a small and unexpected surprise.

In fact, a complaint had caught his eye and under a cardboard there was a sweet little kitten, non bigger than a few months. It was small, poorly nourished and seemed to have the absolute need of a bath.

Kurt would surely be angry with him, he said Audry was too young for a pet and they are too busy to take care of it.

But to Blaine, it really broke his heart to the idea of leaving that little ball of furr here.

Their little girl was just over two years old now, and Blaine seemed a perfect time for an animal. In addition, he hoped that her sweet little face could change the mind of his unyielding husband, and in the end he was Audry's daddy too, thank you very much.

Just as he entered the living room he noticed right away why his husband had not deigned to reply him. Both his loves were asleep on the couch in front of an old replica of "Boy meets world", the small Audry drooling on Kurt's.

"Honey, I'm home," Blaine said, carefully hiding the kitten in his jacket poket.

"Honey" said Kurt stretching and waking their daughter "Daddy is back"

"Dada?" The little girl said, smiling at Blaine.

"Hello to you both," Blaine said, sitting down on the arm of the couch, "How was your day?"

"Beautifull" Kurt said, "We went to visit Aunt Rachel in the theater and she was very happy to see us. Then we went to lunch with her , aunt Santana and aunt Cedes and we returned home. And you? "

"Horrible," said Blaine, "It all went wrong"

"And why are you smiling?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I had a pleasant encounter in metro" Blaine said, pulling out the cat out of the pocket.

Audry's little face lit up as soon as the little ball of fur began to lick hwe hand.

"A cat?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"I know" Blaine said "We've talked about this, but It broke my heart to the idea of leaving her"

"I don't know Blaine" Kurt said, "We are almost always out and Audry is still so small"

"I know Kurt"

"And then, for all we know, She could have an allergy"

Turning around, however, it was evident that Audry had a different opinion.

"Like the kitten, Audry-boo?" Blaine then asked hopefully.

"Kitten" said excited Audry, stroking her hair "Nice kitty"

"See!" Said Blaine victorious "Audry loves it"

"Admit it, you did it on purpose!. You know I can't resist at her "said Kurt frustrated.

"Admit it, you loved it" said Blaine.

"Ok, I admit it's adorable" said Kurt.

The little kitten, then, began to lick his hand.

"Ok ok, stop licking, you can stay," Kurt said, laughing.

"Yes," exulted Blaine "We must give to her some milk, I felt her stomach grumble a few times coming here"

"She absolutely need a bath. Oh, I have that beautiful basket that Carol gave to me, she could sleep there. I just have to find a pillow "

"And how do we call her?"

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I guess," said Blaine.

"Lu-Lu" Audry said laughing, playing with the kitty little paw.

"I think I have an idea," said Kurt

Believing, Lulu became a beautiful cat with deep blue eyes and a white coat like the snow and, as predicted by Blaine, she and Audry became inseparable.

A/N:I'm back ! This is a series of os sat in the "future" of the Klaine, all strictly pink and full of unicorns. I'll never say goodbye to them. A kiss, and stay tuned for the next one. jess


	2. Summer time

Harper Anderson-Hummel loved the smell of the sea. And more than anything she loved to go to the beach with her family.

The sea breeze was ruffling her thick blacks curls making her smile, under the warm California's sun.

"Ok, Harpy-bear. It's time to let some water go in this beautiful castle. " Her daddy, Blaine, said.

The little girl nodded vigorously admiring the sand castle she and her father had been able to build.

"Oh, but look what a beautiful castle that they built, honey," said a pretty blonde lady, of about the same age as her father, holding the hand of a child on her age.

"Good morning," Blaine said cheerfully.

"Oh, but I didn't want to disturbe you" she said embarrassed "My son loves this kind of thing."

"My name is Blaine," her father said "and this is my daughter, Harper. What's your name,buddy? "

"Lucas," said the boy shyly.

"Well, then Lucas," said Blaine, "Myself and Harper were to dig a long trench to allow water to enter the castle. Want to join us? "

The boy smiled and nodded, going to sit next to Harper.

"Oh, but I would not be a nuisance," she said.

"No bother," Blaine said, "and me and Harpy-Bear love making new friends. Isn't it honey? "

"Absolutely," Harper smiled.

"My name is Margaret anyway," she said "I am Lucas's mother"

"Nice to meet you," said Blaine friendly.

The small group worked for a while 'in a comfortable silence, while Margaret was sitting next to them to watch them.

"You're very good with kids Blaine" said Margaret "Your wife must be a lucky woman."

"Oh, I don't have a wife," said Blaine embarrassed.

"A wife daddy?" Harper asked confused "it's like a mother?"

"More or less sweety" Blaine said with a smile, "So? Are you ready to get a bit 'of water in this castle? "

The two little kids cheered happy when Blaine finally managed to get to the sea water inside the small castle moat.

Blaine seemed so comfortable, thought Margaret, and she saw no wedding ring on his hand.

"Mom, can come Harper to get ice cream with us?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," replied Margaret "Maybe I can get you anything. You know, to know us better " she added, then she turned to Blaine.

"I don't think is the case" Blaine said, smiling, "My husband should be here around"

"Husband?" Margaret asked, confused.

Just then a child of just over 10 years old deposited an incredible amount of shells at their feet.

"Wow Spencer" said Blaine surprised "Did you find out all by yourself?"

"Most of them" Spencer replied "Papa helped me"

"He did almost everything himself" said Kurt, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh Margaret. This is Kurt, my husband, and Spencer, my son. Honey, this is Margaret, the mother of Harper's new little friend. "Blaine said.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said smiling, "Honey, me and Spencer wanted something to drink, you join us?"

"You have read my mind" said Blaine, "you join us?" He asked than to Margaret.

"Oh, I don't think is the case" said Margaret.

"But Lucas was really good. He deserves an ice cream, "said Blaine, with a wink to the child.

"And then you're not in any trouble" Kurt added, "Honey, where's your wedding ring?"

"I took it off to work with Harper" Blaine said, pulling the ring out of his pocket, "You know I'm always afraid to ruin it"

"That's better," Kurt said, kissing him on the lips.

"Daddy, I want a cone with chocolate and vanilla" said Harper, while Blaine took her in his arms.

"It seems that you have worked so hard," said Kurt, "You deserve it"

And so it was that Margaret and her son shared an ice cream with the Hummerl- Anderson's, the most adorable family they had ever seen.

A/N: let me know what you think of this story, a kiss.

jess


End file.
